Moving On
This is the fourth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot The Choir Room---------------------------------- Everyone were hanging out in the choir room with Mr. Shue when Amelia and Brandon walk in. Kayla looks at Lana to see her really out of it. "Sorry about missing the duets competition but we have a song we wish to perform," whispers Amelia. Brandon I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, Amelia With or without you Brandon I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, Amelia With or without you Both I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by Without you Amelia With or without you I can't rest I can't fight All I need is you and I Without you, With or without...You! Brandon Oh oh oh You you you Without You you you Without you.. Amelia See the stone set in your eyes See the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you. Amelia tries to get Lana's eyes. Brandon Without You Amelia Sleight of hand and twist of fate On a bed of nails she makes me wait And I wait without you Amelia continues to looks at Lana and Brandon notices. Brandon Without You Both Through the storm, we reach the shore You gave it all but I want more And I'm waiting for you Brandon Without You Both With or without you With or Without You Amelia whoaah.. I can’t live Brandon Without you Without You Amelia And you give Both yourself away Brandon Without You Amelia And you give Both yourself away Brandon Without You Amelia And you give Both yourself away Both with or without you.. with or without you.. Brandon woahh. Amelia I can’t live… Brandon Without You Brandon I am lost, Amelia I am vain, Both I will never be the same Brandon Without you, Both With or Without you Lana couldn't take it anymore and gets up to leave the room. Brandon graps Lana which causes the guys to jump up. "Whats your problem?" Brandon hisses," You always seem to be trying to get my girl." Lana starts to laugh. "Don't make me laugh," Lana spits," Why would I want a girl that choose to cheat on me with you." Lana pulls away from everyone and leaves. Everyone watches as Lana storms out the room. Amelia couldn't look Brandon in the eye. Mr. Shue herds everyone one into their seats. "I guess that I know what our assignment is going to be for the week. Drum roll, please," Mr. Shue pauses," Kelly Clarkson." The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Amelia tries to stop Brandon but he wouldn't stop. Dom graps Devlin. "Dev, I have an idea. But I need your help," Dom says and Devlin nods. Dom motioms for Devlin to follow him. ---- Lana's House---------------------- Dom rings the doorbell. Nick answers the door. "Lala doesn't wish to see anyone,"Nick states. "Not here for her. We need Gabe," replies Dom. Nick looks at Dom and then yells for Gabe. Gabe comes running down the stairs. "Lets take a walk," says Dom. Dom explains everything to Gabe. After an hour of talking Gabe agrees. ---- The Next Day------------------- Rose was sitting in Math class staring at Dom. Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down You've got too much talent I see you through those bloodshot eyes There's a cure you've found it Slow motion sparks You caught that chill Now don't deny it But boys will be boys Oh yes they will They don't wanna define it Just give up the game and get into me If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet Oh no I do not hook up, up I go slow So if you want me I don't come cheap Keep your hand in my hand And your heart on your sleeve Oh no I do not hook up, up I fall deep 'Cause the more that you try The harder I'll fight To say ... Goodnight Rose stands in the middle of the choir room. I can't cook, no, but I can clean Up the mess she left Lay your head down and feel the beats As I kiss your forehead This may not last But this is now So love the one you're with You want a chase But you're chasing your tail A quick fix won't ever get you well 'Cause I feel the distance Between us Could be over With a snap of your finger... Oh no Oh no I do not hook up, up I go slow So if you Want me I don't come cheap Keep your hand in my hand And your heart on your sleeve Oh no I do not hook up, up I fall deep 'Cause the more that you try The harder I'll fight To say... 'Cause the more that you try The harder I'll fight To say... Goodnight Oh sweetheart put the bottle down 'Cause you don't wanna miss out Everyone is in the choir room minus Lana. Everyone smiles at Rose. "That song is excellent for you, Rose,"says Mr. Shue, "Anybody else?" "Me, Mr. Shue," says Abigail," I will be singing 'Since U Been Gone'." The band starts to play. Here's the thing we started out friends It was cool but it was all pretend Yeah yeah Since U Been Gone You dedicated you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah Yeah Since U Been Gone And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say But Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on Yeah, yeah Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since U Been Gone How can I put it? You put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah, yeah Since U Been Gone How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you I guess you never felt that way But Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on Yeah, yeah Thanks to you Now I get (I get) what I want Since U Been Gone You had your chance you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth I just can't take it Again and again and again and again Everyone starts to rock out to the song. Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on Yeah, yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get, I get what I want I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on Yeah, yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get (I get) You should know (you should know) That I get, I get what I want Since U Been Gone Since U Been Gone Since U Been Gone The music stops. "Wow,"Mr. Shue says,"We didn't know you could rock out like that!" Everyone starts to exit the room. Kayla sees Devlin and Dom stay behind. "What are you two up to?" asks Kayla. Devlin and Dom look at each other. They spill the beans. Kayla takes a second to think. "I know that song. Do you mind if I sing it," Kayla asks. "That is a great idea," Dom says as he looks at Devlin. Gabe enters the chor room with Lana behind him. "Hey, L.J.," says Kayla with a smile. Devlin pulls a seat up for Lana to sit in. "Sit down,Lala," says Gabe from behind the drums. Dom grabs a guitar and Devlin sits at the piano. And Kayla starts to sing. Maybe no one told you There is strength in your tears And so you fight to keep from pouring out But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul Do you think there's enough to that you might drown? If no one will listen If you decide to speak If no one is left Standing after the bombs explode If no one wants to look at you For what you really are I will be here still No one can tell you where you alone must go There's no telling what you will find there And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones Screaming every step, "Just stay here" If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down If your legs have given out under the weight If you find that you've been settling for a world of gray So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate When Kayla stops singing Lana hugs her. ---- The Next Day----------------------- The girls minus Kayla and Lana were trying to comfort Amelia when Brandon walks in with Blake and Harrison. Kayla, Dom, Devlin and Lana are the last to arrive. Mr. Shue walks in. "I see we are all here. Lana I hear you want to sing something," says Mr. Shue. Lana nods and gets up. You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in colour And do the things I want You think you got the best of me Think you had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me, but you see What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning In the end... What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Everyone claps for Lana before she walks out of the choir room. Brandon chases her. "Lana," says Brandon," I know we aren't really friends. But I didn't know that she did that. I am sorry for almost hitting you." Lana stops and turns around. "Accepted," says Lana. "Come on we have a group number we need you in," says Brandon as he smiles. They walk to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. ---- The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion--------------------------------------- Dom and Harrison If you go, they'll say you're following If you don't, then you're too good for them If you smile, you must be ignorant If you don't, what's your problem? If you're down, so ungrateful And if you're happy, why so selfish? And, you can't win No, you can't win, no Lana and the New Directions The one who doesn't quite fit in Underdressed under your skin Oh, a walking disaster Everytime you try to fly You end up falling out of line, oh You can't can't win, no Devlin and Rose If you're thin, poor little walking disease If you're not, they're all screaming obese If you're straight, why aren't you married yet? If you're gay, why aren't you waving a flag? If it's wrong, you're knowing it If it's right, you'll always miss You can't win, no You can't win, no Lana and the New Directions The one who doesn't quite fit in Underdressed under your skin Oh, a walking disaster Everytime you try to fly You end up falling out of line, oh You can't can't win, no Michelle and Rucker And you try, you try so hard But it's wearing on your heart And you play, you play the game But you pay, you pay for it You can't win, no You can't win no Amelia and Abigail If you speak, you'll only piss 'em off If you don't, you're another robot If you stop, they'll just say you quit If you don't, you might lose your shit You can't win, no You can't win, no You can't win, nooo Lana and the New Directions The one who doesn't quite fit in Underdressed under your skin Oh, a walking disaster Everytime you try to fly You end up falling out of line, oh You can't can't win, no Lana I can't win The one who doesn't quite fit in Underdressed under your skin Oh, a walking disaster Everytime you try to fly You end up falling out of line, oh You can't can't win, no They all smile at each other and then laugh. Category:Episode